


Das erste Weihnachtsfest

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2016, Boernes POV, Coming Out, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8913241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Es ist ihr erstes Weihnachten zusammen. Wobei zusammen … relativ ist.    Originalpost in meinem LJ Das 19. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2016.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HollyHop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/gifts).



> Bingo-Prompt: Joker (92. Coming out)  
> Rating: P 12  
> Genre: Slash, Beziehung im Frühstadium  
> Handlung: Es ist ihr erstes Weihnachten zusammen. Wobei zusammen … relativ ist. Boernes POV und Thiels POV  
> Länge: ~ 1.600 Wörter  
> A/N: Für Hollyhop! Ich hoffe, es gefällt Dir <3  
> A/N: Ach ja – ich war freizügig mit dem Canon, was das Alter der einzelnen Personen angeht. Thiel & Boerne sind noch recht jung, Boernes Mutter lebt aber trotzdem schon nicht mehr, und Betty ist ungefähr 13.

***

„Da bist du ja endlich!“ Thiel kam gar nicht dazu zu antworten, sein Vater hatte sich schon wieder weggedreht. „Der Glühwein kocht schon fast!“

„Ich hab‘ gedacht, du willst was zu essen kochen, Vaddern.“

„Mach ich ja auch noch. Aber erst mal was zum Aufwärmen.“ Sein Vater strahlte ihn an. „Fröhliche Weihnachten!“

Thiel seufzte. Dann mal weg mit dem Zeug. Eigentlich stand er da ja gar nicht drauf. Er nahm einen Schluck und hustete. „Was ist da denn drin?“

„Ordentlich Korn, damit es besser schmeckt.“

Na wenn das so weiterging, würden sie das Abendessen kaum noch nüchtern erreichen. Andererseits … auf die Art und Weise ließ sich sein Vater, der zur Feier des Tages einen grellgemusterten Pulli mit Rentiermotiv angezogen hatte, vermutlich deutlich besser ertragen. Thiel unterdrückte mit Mühen ein weiteres Seufzen und nahm noch einen Schluck.

„Was ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“ Sein Vater reichte ihm etwas über den Tisch. „Hier, kannst schon mal anfangen Kartoffeln zu schälen.“

„Nix.“ Mußte sein Vater ja nicht wissen, daß Boerne ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr nicht nur bei seiner Schwester zum Festtagsessen war, sondern gleich drei Tage weggefahren, weil seine Schwester es sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, Weihnachten mit der ganzen Familie irgendwo in einer gottverdammten Almhütte zu feiern. Ausgerechnet in diesem Jahr, in dem es ihr erstes Weihnachtsfest gewesen wäre. Zusammen. _Du kannst ja mitkommen_ , hatte Boerne gesagt. Und dabei so schief gelächelt, daß er nicht gewußt hatte, ob das nur ein schlechter Witz war oder am Ende doch irgendwie ernst gemeint. Weshalb er sicherheitshalber nur abfällig geschnaubt und _Du kannst ja auch mit zu Herbert kommen_ geantwortet hatte. Woraufhin Boerne wiederum das Gesicht verzogen hatte. Klar, mit hochprozentigem Glühwein und Kartoffeln selber schälen und dann auch noch seinem Vater als Gesellschaft – das war nix für Boerne. Genausowenig wie für ihn Boernes Familie, wo es bestimmt super steif zuging und die Kinder die Eltern siezten oder so. Und außerdem waren das sowieso alles nur hypothetische Überlegungen, denn das mit ihnen beiden, das war ja gerade mal drei Wochen alt, und bisher wußte davon noch gar niemand. Und schon gar nicht sein Vater und erst recht nicht Boernes Schwester.

***

„Karl-Friedrich, wo bleibst du denn!“

Boerne seufzte. Hier hatte man aber auch keine drei Minuten seine Ruhe. „Ich suche eine Ecke, in der ich Handyempfang habe! Aber so wie es aussieht, hast du uns in die Einöde ohne jede Verbindung zur Zivilisation geschleppt.“

Hannes Gesicht tauchte im Türrahmen auf. „Jetzt sei mal nicht so griesgrämig und unfestlich. Man könnte ja meinen, du wolltest gar nicht mit uns feiern.“

„Ich bin nun mal ungern abgeschnitten vom Rest der Welt.“ Mußte Hanne ja nicht wissen, daß der Rest der Welt hauptsächlich aus Thiel bestand. Thiel, der jetzt fast 800 Kilometer entfernt im verregneten Münster saß. Bei seinem Vater statt bei ihm.

„Wirklich, K.F.? Du bist ja schlimmer als die Kinder.“ Hanne seufzte. „Aber wenn es dich beruhigt, und wenn du dann endlich zu uns runterkommst – die Hütte hat WLan.“

„Warum sagst du das denn nicht gleich!“

Hanne rollte mit den Augen, aber das war ihm jetzt auch egal. Hauptsache, er konnte Thiel endlich schreiben, daß er gut angekommen war.

***

Thiel legte hastig das Messer und eine halb geschälte Kartoffel beiseite, als sein neues Handy vibrierte.

„Hast du etwa Bereitschaft?“ fragte sein Vater mißbilligend.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. _Bin gut angekommen, hatte Probleme mit der Verbindung. Ich vermisse dich. B._

„Was denn?“ Sein Vater sah ihn forschend an.

„Nix wichtiges.“

„Und weshalb grinst du jetzt von einem Ohr bis zum anderen?“

„Mensch, Vaddern … kann ich vielleicht mal so was wie Privatsphäre haben?“

„Ah … der Herr Sohn hat wieder eine Privatsphäre. Wurde aber auch Zeit. Das ist wirklich nicht gesund, wenn –“

„Vaddern!“ Er warf Herbert einen bösen Blick zu. „Is gut jetzt. Ich muß hier nur mal kurz antworten, dann mach ich das fertig.“

Herbert wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen, drehte sich dann aber wieder zum Herd.

Er klickte auf das Antwort-Symbol. Boerne hatte ihm gezeigt, wie das ging, auch wenn er immer noch fand, daß seine Finger viel zu dick für diese winzige Tastatur waren. Aber nach drei Anläufen schaffte er doch einen Satz. _Herbert nervt. Ich dich auch. Frank._

***

„K.F. … würdest du dich dann vielleicht der Vorspeise und der Konversation mit deinen Mitmenschen zuwenden?“ Hanne warf ihm schon wieder einen bösen Blick zu. „Du bist ja ganz verliebt in das Ding.“

Betty kicherte neben ihm. Rotzgöre. Bloß weil sie nicht die einzige war, der elektronisches Spielzeug bei Tisch verboten worden war. Hinter Hannes Rücken streckte er ihr die Zunge heraus, worauf das Kichern noch lauter wurde.

„Ich muß nur noch schnell antworten.“ _Ich halte das keine drei Tage aus._ „So, fertig.“ Er sah wieder auf und steckte das Handy demonstrativ in seine Jacketttasche. Bettys Gameboy war von Hanne ins Aus oben auf dem Bücherregal verbannt worden, aber so etwas konnte sie mit ihm zum Glück nicht mehr machen.

***

„Jetzt mal Butter bei die Fische.“ Herbert sah ihn über den Teller hinweg an. Reichlich spät war es geworden, bis sie zum Essen gekommen waren – dafür schmeckte es jetzt umso besser.

„Bei die Fische?“ Thiel grinste. „Meinst du nicht bei die Gans?“ Oh Mann, er hatte wirklich schon zu viel getrunken. Da halfen jetzt auch Rotkohl, Kloß und Gans nicht mehr. In seiner Hosentasche vibrierte schon wieder das Handy und bescherte ihm ein kurzes wohliges Gefühl. In die Hand nahm er es diesmal aber lieber nicht gleich, Herbert sah ihn viel zu neugierig an.

„Du verstehst mich schon sehr gut, Sohnemann. Wer schreibt dir da denn nun elektronische Liebesbriefe?“

„Niemand.“

„Niemand.“ Herbert schüttelte den Kopf. „Das kannst du deiner Oma erzählen. Irgendein junges Ding? Immerhin hat sie dir ja wohl so’n modernes Handy aufgeschwatzt.“

Thiel hätte beinahe losgelacht. Er nahm einen Schluck Bier. „Is‘ noch zu frisch um was zu erzählen.“ Obwohl er wollte. Eigentlich wollte er nichts lieber als Herbert zu erzählen, daß er … glücklich war. Nach all den Jahren. Obwohl sein Vater bestimmt ganz schön entsetzt gewesen wäre, wenn er wüßte, wer „das junge Ding“ war. 

„Geheimniskrämer.“ Herbert nickte in Richtung Küche. „Soll ich dir auch noch’n Bier holen?“

Thiel nickte. „Aber wenn du denkst, du kriegst mich so betrunken, daß ich dir was erzähle, dann hast du dich geschnitten.“

„Pfff …“ Herbert stellte die frische Flasche vor ihm ab. „Ich freu mich bloß.“

Verdammt. Jetzt hatte er doch zu viel getrunken, ihm stiegen glatt die Tränen in die Augen. Wenn er zu viel getrunken hatte, wurde er immer so schnell sentimental. An den Feiertagen war das noch schlimmer als sonst und seit Boerne alles durcheinander gebracht hatte, wußte er sowieso die halbe Zeit nicht mehr wohin mit sich.

Herbert beugte sich vor und klopfte ihm aufs Bein. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Alles in Ordnung.“

***

„So, jetzt mal ganz im Ernst. Daß du eine Schwäche für elektronisches Spielzeug hast, mein lieber Bruder, wußte ich ja schon immer.“ Hanne zwinkerte ihm zu, während sie auf dem Sofa saßen und sich freuten, daß Manfred und Betty und Benni beim Losen den Küchendienst gezogen hatten. „Aber deswegen hängst du wohl kaum alle paar Minuten an dem Ding und grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.“

„Fernschach.“ Er nahm einen Schluck Wein. „Und es sieht gut für mich aus.“

Hanne schnaubte. „Fernschach.“

„Genau.“

„Und mit wem spielst du?“

 

„Thiel.“ _Thiel._ Er hatte Thiel gesagt. Warum um Gottes Willen? Er hätte irgendeinen beliebigen Namen erfinden können. Er hätte … er hatte wohl schon zu viel getrunken. Und es fiel ihm so unglaublich schwer, nicht über Thiel zu reden. So schwer hatte er sich das gar nicht vorgestellt, und dabei war es erst der erste Tag. 

Hanne räusperte sich. „Dein Kollege?“

Er nickte und vermied es, Hanne anzuschauen. Seine Schwester war nicht dumm. Sie konnte zwei und zwei zusammenzählen und sich denken, warum ihm jetzt ausgerechnet dieser Name eingefallen war. Vermutlich wußte sie noch, wie das war, wenn man verliebt war und so voll von allem, daß man am liebsten übergesprudelt wäre.

„Und ist er ein guter … Gegner?“

„Ja.“ Er traute sich immer noch nicht aufzusehen. Möglicherweise zitterte seine Stimme ein wenig, obwohl das nun wirklich mehr als albern war. Er spürte Hannes Hand an seinem Arm und ihre Lippen, federleicht an seiner Schläfe.

„Das ist schön für dich.“

Meistens war Hanne einfach nur Hanne. Aber manchmal, in Momenten wie diesen, klang sie ein bißchen wie seine Mutter.

***

Sie hatten schweigend zu Ende gegessen, während im Hintergrund eine sehr entspannt wirkende Rockgruppe Weihnachtsklassiker neu interpretierte. Oder so was in der Art. Herbert hatte zumindest fürs erste aufgehört, nachzubohren. Zum Glück, denn wenn er ehrlich war, hatte nicht viel gefehlt, und er hätte ihm alles erzählt.

Und jetzt hatte er nicht nur zu viel getrunken, sondern auch zu viel gegessen, und streckte erledigt alle Viere von sich. Weihnachten wie es sein sollte. Herbert stand auf und griff nach den leeren Tellern.

„Ich hol‘ uns mal noch was zur Verdauung. Gans will schwimmen.“

Thiel mußte lachen. Er war echt betrunken. Und dann klingelte wieder sein Handy.

_Es war keine Absicht, es ist einfach so passiert._

Er runzelte die Stirn.

_Ich fürchte, ich habe Hanne gegenüber ... Also, Hanne weiß Bescheid._

Er starrte einen Moment sprachlos auf das Display, während sein Vater in der Küche mit Geschirr klapperte.

_Ist das sehr schlimm?_

Irgendetwas fiel polternd zu Boden und sein Vater fluchte.

_Nein._

„Und?“ Herbert tauchte mit einer Flasche und zwei Gläsern wieder in seinem Blickfeld auf. „Neuigkeiten?“

„Boerne läßt Weihnachtsgrüße ausrichten.“ Er wartete ein paar Sekunden, bevor er von seinem Handy aufsah. Herberts Augenbrauen waren so weit nach oben geklettert, daß sie kaum noch zu sehen waren. „Alles in Ordnung?“

Herbert räusperte sich. „Klar.“ Er stellte die beiden Gläser ab und schenkte ein. „Na dann … herzlichen Glückwunsch?“

„Ja.“ Seine Stimme zitterte vielleicht ein bißchen, aber Herbert nickte nur und hob sein Glas.

_Hast du vielleicht Lust noch nachzukommen?_

* Fin *


End file.
